deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
"Red" Tracey
Lieutenant "Red" Tracey was the identity assumed by a Heer hauptmann following his escape from American captivity. He'd been captured by two American soldiers, but escaped after their Jeep skidded off the road. Nearby, Lieutenant Gil Hanley was escorting an American G2 officer, Captain Roberts, for a clandestine mission to break into a mansion used as a base by the Germans. Searching for their escaped prisoner, the two soldiers from the Jeep heard Hanley's party approaching. Thinking it was the hauptmann, one of them fired blindly, wounding Roberts. They realized their mistake. Deciding to abandon the hunt for the escaped prisoner, the two soldiers offered to give Hanley's party a ride in the Jeep, but the wounded Roberts instead told Hanley he had to continue his mission. After Roberts had been taken away in the Jeep, Hanley informed Caje, Kirby and Littlejohn about the mission, not suspecting that the escaped German officer was lurking in the bushes nearby. They were to to go a barn and meet three men who didn't know one another at a mill - cartographers Lieutenant Tracey and Sergeant Morgan, and lockpick Sergeant Walter. The hauptmann overheard everything. Hurrying ahead to the mill, he killed Tracey before the other two arrived and switched uniforms with him and met with Morgan and Walter. Because the three men had never met before, neither of the sergeants realized "Tracey" was an impostor. Upon meeting up with the three at the mill, Lieutenant Hanley instructued his men to search the area as a precaution, and Caje found the real Tracey in the German uniform. At first they thought he was the escaped hauptmann (just as the hauptmann intended), and Kirby thought he'd been killed by the French Resistance. Noticing something odd, Kirby inspected the body and realized he recognized the dead body. He realized he was an American sergeant he knew as "Red" due to his red hair. Hanley was doubtful - after all, Germans had red hair too, so the corpse could still be the hauptmann. Insistant, Kirby said he knew Red had a bayonet wound in his side from D-Day, so Hanley removed the hauptmann's uniform and discovered the scar right where Kirby had said it would be. Realizing that the German officer had killed Red and taken his place among the three men Roberts had sent them to meet, Hanley demanded to know everything Kirby could remember about Red. Unfortunately, beyond his nickname and the location of his scar, he couldn't remember much; not the unit he served with or his last name. Because Red had been a sergeant at the time Kirby knew him, suspicion fell on Morgan and Walter, not the hauptmann impersonating Tracey. None of them stopped to think that since D-Day "Red" Tracey had been promoted. A third suspect was provided in Private Henderson, an American engineer who'd been captured by the Germans, escaped and found his way to the mill. He'd recently lost his sergeant's stripes, so the Americans thought he could've been the German. All the while the fake Tracey was completely above suspicion. He suggested scrubbing the mission and returning to headquarters so Captain Roberts could positively ID on Morgan and Walter. Hanley insisted that the mission had to go ahead, even though one of the men in the team might be a German infiltrator. The group crossed a minefield, and snuck past a German machine gunner on sentry duty, then bed down for the night in the woods. While everyone else slept, Hanley took Caje, Kirby and Littlejohn and scouted ahead to case the mansion. Back in camp, while Morgan, Walter and Henderson were asleep, the hauptmann posing as Tracey woke up and started a fire, hoping to alert the mansion's guards. Henderson awoke and, seeing him, tried to raise an alarm, but the German killed him. Smelling smoke, Hanley and the others came running back. Littlejohn put out the fire and it was discovered Henderson was dead. Suspicion was still only on the sergeants, not on the man calling himself Tracey. Hanley warned the remaining two suspects that whichever one of them was the German, he and his men would be watching them closely. Any move to tip off the guards at the mansion would result in the fake American's immediate execution, he threatened. The mission resumed and the group went to the mansion. Walter's job was to get them inside. Morgan was to pick out maps for Tracey to photograph once they'd discovered the Germans' planning room. Everyone went except Littlejohn, who was to provide cover for them when they left. Breaking in with Walter's help, they soon found the maps, but it turned out that the German impersonating Tracey didn't quite know how to work the camera. He claimed the flashbulb was broken and accused either Morgan or Walter of sabotaging it. Hanley's suspicion grew when Tracey told Hanley they'd need to turn the lights on for him to take any decent pictures, even though this might alert the guards. Hanley accused him directly. "Tracey" defended himself, claiming the dead man had been a sergeant and he was a lieutenant. Suddenly realizing Red had been promoted in the time since Kirby knew him, Hanley threw Tracey's camera to Kirby and punched him. They successfully took the pictures and took "Tracey" back as a prisoner. The hauptmann insisted that as a prisoner of war he was protected, but Hanley darkly reminded him that since he'd been recaptured in an enemy uniform he could be accused of a spy. His exact fate is unknown. Gallery hiding_guy.jpg|The hauptmann hiding. dead_guy.jpg|The real Tracey, dead. Tracey, Red Tracey, Red Tracey, Red Tracey, Red Tracey, Red Tracey, Red Tracey, Red Tracey, Red Tracey, Red Tracey, Red